singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Tracy
Lucy Tracy is a painter, musician, wife and mother from mid-21-century Earth (or a variant thereof). She arrived in-game on the 8th of Novenber, 2011 and currently lives in Kurzweil. age: 36 origins: Thunderbirds app link: 'If I paint it black, it's only so that I can add stars. '''hmd: 'Questions, comments, concrit? '''played by: Crystal contact: 'AIM: keystonemahe Setting The world of the Thunderbirds is not unlike our own. Set in a mid-21st century Earth, the world is technologically advanced, in some ways far beyond what we have right now and in others near-identical. At this point in time, this particular parallel Earth has regular near-Earth spaceflight. Missions to the moon, while still expensive, are commonplace and a moonbase is under construction. Pirate radio stations no longer broadcast from offshore water-going vessels – instead, the DJs and their crews go up in space aboard tiny spacecraft that are studio, living quarters and satellite broadcast all in one. Near-Earth orbit is getting remarkably crowded. High-speed aircraft, Concorde-style but larger, are under development and hoverbikes are only a couple of decades away from becoming reality. Cars, while vastly more electric, efficient and economical, still run on wheels and have the same general layout as the cars of our words. Mining and construction equipment is huge, automated and nearly effortless to work with. In fact, most of the larger machinery these days is all automated. Giant forklifts slot cars into spaces on vertical walls; high-speed monorail trains are driverless and controlled remotely. Huge ocean-going cargo freighters chug along with a crew of three or four. At the other end of the scale, much of the tech has been miniaturised. Cell phones fold away into tiny squares, and watches can be video-conferencing locator beacons as well as tell time. Videophones in houses are as common as the audio version is now. Think of James Bond style gadgetry becoming commonplace. Other than this, the Thunderbirds universe is very similar to ours. There is no magic but sleight of hand, no supernatural creatures or psychic abilities except in fiction, no interstellar travel. They haven't even set foot on Mars yet, although there have been unmanned missions aplenty. There are no known aliens. (There are in fact aliens on Mars, but nobody knows this and it has no effect on the people on Earth.) Politics are not greatly changed, and the countries are mostly as we know them today. In this setting, Lucy is an ordinary woman living in a Kansas farmhouse. She's a pianist and painter, a wife and mother, with an astronaut husband (Jeff) and five unruly boys to take care of. It's a life she loves, with the chance to play music and paint when she gets a moment to herself. Which, given that her husband's mother also lives with them, she does on occasion. Lucy dies in a car crash in the Rockies in 2048, on her way back from an art show in which she did very well. This is the canon point she's from, just prior to her death. About twenty years after Lucy's death, her husband and five sons will start the famous International Rescue organisation and, with the help of a young genius, build and use the Thunderbird machines after which the show is named. They have one mandate; to save lives wherever they can. While the world doesn't know their names, they are known about and thanked whenever they help. Anyone in the world can call out on whatever communications tech they have, and the sensitive listening equipment in International Rescue's huge manned satellite/observatory will pick up the cry for help. And Jeff's main reason in doing this is to try to make sure that no-one else will ever lose a loved one the way he lost Lucy. Personality Lucy is a strong-willed and self-sufficient woman who is firmly behind the idea of standing up for yourself or for those unable to do so. If she wants to do something, she'll find a way to do it unless she is physically incapable of doing so. A quote of hers sums this up nicely: ''"Life is never easy, but it can be what we make it." She grew up as an only child, and her only family was her mother and father. They weren't particularly rich, and died in a car crash just before her nineteenth birthday. From this, the seeds were sown that would make Lucy want a large family of her own. She's a very good mother, well able to care for her children even though her husband is frequently away in space and her mother-in-law is getting older and less able to assist. Lucy is caring and compassionate, but she also taught her sons to stand on their own two feet and chase their dreams. Lucy is generous, friendly and affectionate, capable of caring about her own family and many others. Lucy was the equivalent of a den mother for many of the local children, giving out hugs and sound advice in equal measure. She adores kids, and any hint of harm to one will hit her berserk button, making her go Mama Bear on the threat. Even over the phone when she's dying; she doesn't want her children to worry, and wants to give them one last goodbye so that they won't have that regret. Her thoughts are all about her children and their futures. Given her husband's frequent absence, it can also be inferred that she is extremely loyal once you've won her affections. She wouldn't betray her husband, her children or a friend, either inadvertently or under threat. Once she likes you, she'll support and defend you unless you break her trust. Lucy can be impulsive, as is shown by her kissing Jeff the first time they meet. But under that, there's a reasonably good judge of character. She can be mistaken or manipulated, but it's rare, and she tends to see through manipulation before too long. It's why she never went on second dates with the boys who asked her out, but when Jeff did, she saw a genuine, nice man whom she got along with well and matched in spirit. She's also decisive, intelligent and quick off the mark. She keeps her head in emergencies, as evidenced by the phone call to Jeff after the crash – she doesn't panic, she knows she's dying and that rescue will never come in time, so she calls her family to say goodbye. Lucy loves music and art, and does well enough at her painting that her work sells well. Mostly, she specialises in painting landscapes, moonscaps, Marscapes and spacecraft – she has a quiet love of space, although she knows she'd never make it through astronaut training. It's likely part of what attracted her to Jeff in the first place. She's not one of the big names in the art business, but she's well known among the community. If she sees pretty scenery, her first instinct is to paint it on canvas; if she finds an unattended piano, chances are she'll play it. Music has helped her get through some hard times in her life, and it's among the things she loves most. Abilities & Weaknesses '''Abilities: Lucy is a skilled pianist and artist, and also highly experienced in wrangling small children. She also has a brown belt in karate. Weaknesses: Lucy, despite the self-defence training, is not naturally inclined to fight. If she's in a situation where there is no immediate physical threat either to herself of someone she feels protective about, her first instinct is to talk herself out of things and/or think her way out. This could get her into trouble at times when the only real way of getting out would be using force – she'd hesitate, which would cost her. She's also not a particularly quick runner. However, if she's attacked, she will defend herself immediately and fight back. A skilled fighter will have minimal trouble taking her down. Lucy's Mama Bear nature will be triggered whenever she sees a child in trouble, which could potentially get her into a lot of trouble. The easiest way to lure her someplace is to threaten harm to a kid, especially one she's acquainted with. Emotionally, Lucy will miss her family a great deal. They're a major weak point for her, and it will hurt her to talk about them. She'll also be very sensitive to the nickname 'Angel', as that was what Jeff called her. Power Limitations: Lucy has no magical, supernatural or superhuman abilities, being a standard-issue human female. Character Relationships Singularity now uses character profiles to replace the previously-mandatory CR charts! Use this section to list your character's relationships and interactions with other characters. You can format however you want. Try to keep this section as up-to-date as possible. Free Space Rocket Man - YouTube vid See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.